


Heterochromia Girl

by Dawniebb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: "Adora didn’t know a thing about her. She had never seen that girl in her life. But the first thing she realized was that she was beautiful.The second: That she was also staring at her. "Catradora Modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, honestly, I don't know if anybody will read this, but I wrote it and decided to publish it anyway XD. This is kind of inspired by Princess Prom and I really had fun writing it, so...if anybody reads it: Hi! I hope you liked it :'3.  
(Also, please be gentle. English it's not my first language XD)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’ll be fun.” They said. 

And, sadly, they happened to be right. Well, not quite sadly. But maybe Adora just wanted to have her “I told you so” moment, since she was usually the one who the “I told you so” moment was directed to. And, after spending almost two days stubbornly holding on to her opinions regarding the Kingdom of Snows, her friends were now provided with tons of things they could throw into her face. 

The Kingdom of Snows had been trending lately. It was a nightclub that didn’t caught much of Adora’s attention, because nightclubs weren’t much of her thing in general. She liked to go to parties, hang out with her friends and stuff, but sometimes nightclubs didn’t seem to do it for her. When she met Glimmer, back in September, she called her a Party Pooper, and that was the first time Adora went out at night. After that, they started enjoying being each other’s roommate, instead of learning to live with it. When Adora decided to tell Glimmer about how her stepmother had raised her to only focus in her studies, she took it very personal and gave Adora the social life she didn’t know she needed. She introduced her to the group of people she had met in the short time she had been in college and Adora liked them. However, she didn’t consider them “friends” back then. 

She did now, though. And only a few months had passed. 

Bow was a cinnamon roll and deserved the world. Being Glimmer’s childhood friend, they didn’t try one bit to hide their close relationship, and Adora had found that really cute since the very first moment she had met them, even before she decided she didn’t hate Glimmer. Perfuma was a sweet person, who also deserved the world and, for some reason, used the expression “She is fascinating” when she met Adora, and then showed a lot of interest in making their relationship grow (she did a great job). Mermista, however, was really a…contrast between the last two. Quiet, but brutally honest. She was the type of girl one would describe as the stereotypical mean girl…except, she wasn’t. Like, she was. But not quite. She didn’t steal other people’s boyfriends (or girlfriends) or spread gossip, she just had that type of personality, in which she would tell you the truth even if it hurt, and had a whole repertory of sarcastic comments which she wasn’t afraid to use. She was great. 

Then, there was Sea Hawk. Mermista’s kid-of-sort-of-but not quite boyfriend. And he was… 

Well. 

A case. 

But Adora liked him. There wasn’t much more to say about it. 

And, a little bit cheesy, but she loved her friends. They were kind of different from each other, but she loved them very much and liked to spend time with them. Even if they didn’t respect the fact she didn’t like nightclubs, forced her into them and then stare as she would slowly forget she wasn’t supposed to like them. 

Because that was exactly what they were doing in that very moment.

In her defense, she had liked the place. The Kingdom of Snows was called like that for a reason. It was snow-themed. Of course, most of the decorations were artificial, but there was some actual ice sculptures. The lights were in blue, purple and white tones. It seemed like a fancy place, almost intimidating. 

When they first entered, the prices immediately crossed Adora’s mind, because it seemed like an expensive place too. And, in fact, it was. Glimmer, Perfuma and Mermista could afford fancy and expensive things. Adora could too, but she was way more self-conscious about it, since her stepmother would always ask where the money had gone (and she had been lying to her for months now) (Well…more like omitting certain details, like the fact she had friends and she would go out with them). Usually, the ones struggling with the money were Sea Hawk and Bow, but they didn’t pay much attention to that. Mermista would usually pay for Sea Hawk’s stuff without him asking (even though she was insistent they weren’t dating) and Bow rarely consumed anything that wasn’t food. He was the designated driver. He always was. Glimmer would always joke about how he had been born for that and maybe she was right, given the fact that Adora couldn’t even drive at all and the others were just not particularly good at it.  
But, anyways, the place was indeed cool, and Adora was having a good time. They had been there for quite a while, like two hours or so, just chatting above the sound of the music. Once in a while, some brave pal would approach to the table and ask one of them to dance or, simply, offering a drink. None of the proposals were denied, except for the ones that were offered to Sea Hawk and Mermista, because they already had each other (Even if Mermista tried to deny it). Adora had even danced with Perfuma and Glimmer once, in a joke kind of mood. 

“I feel bad for the guys that had been flirting with you all night.” Mermista's voice caught Adora's attention and their gazes met.

“Why?” Adora asked. Eyebrows raised in confusion. 

Mermista, as a response, took a sip out of her glass. A kind of loud sip, which made Adora understand everything. 

“Oh.” She coughed. Her cheeks were burning. “T-that.” 

“Uh-uh.” 

“Yeah, well…I mean, it's not like they're flirting with me.”

Then she remembered that flirting was the word that had started the conversation in the first place and realized she was an idiot. 

“I-I mean…” Adora tried to correct herself, scratching the back of her head. “Not in a… serious manner, at least.” 

“We’re in a club and everyone's drunk. Obviously, it's not serious.”

Adora felt the relief coming into her body and took her own glass, but Mermista interrupted her before her lips could even touch the edges. 

“Still flirting, though.”

She almost choked on air, but tried to act casual. Thank goodness, in that very moment, the rest of the guys came back. Sea Hawk fell gracefully (In his mind) in a sitting position into Mermista's lap, having am angry small punch on his arm as a reward. Bow, Glimmer and Perfuma went back to their seats as normal people.

“Alright.” Said Glimmer. “What did we miss?”

“Nothing, really.” Adora said, before Mermista could. 

It wasn't really a secret among them that Adora was into girls and just girls, meaning, obviously, that she wasn't into boys. Still, it was very awkward for her when all those boys issues were brought to the table. She didn't feel bad for rejecting them but, on the other hand, Adora could rarely differentiate a friendly attitude from a flirting attitude. So, when boys tried to make the step, she would stop them and, due to nervousness, let them know she only liked girls. And she didn't feel guilty or bad, but it was just so… awkward and comically sad she couldn't help but feel bad for them. And, for the record, she didn't like to talk about it. Not even in a situation like this. 

“Oh, great.” Perfuma clapped. 

Mermista, jokingly, rolled her eyes at Adora, who didn't answer. 

“Where have you guys been?” Adora asked to change the topic. “I thought you were only going to the restroom.” 

“Oh, yeah. About that.” Perfuma smiled. “We actually went to the restroom, but when we were on our way back here, I found an old classmate from Elementary School.”  
“Elementary School…”

“Yep. I remember things I might not be supposed to remember, you know?” Perfuma's smile widened. “She didn't drop out of school or anything, but she was super smart and was moved to another grade…then another, then another. It was crazy but really awesome at the same time and it was, I don't know, great to see her again. So I decided to introduce her to Glimmer.” 

“Yeah, I liked her friend. The tall one.”

“But she is awesome, isn’t she?”

“…I liked her tall friend, I said.” 

Adora chuckled. It wasn't hard to tell when Glimmer didn’t like something or someone. She was really expressive, even when she was trying to maintain a low profile.  
“C’mon, you should give her an opportuni-“

“I never said I didn't like her, I just said I like her friend. Besides, Perfuma, you haven't seen her since…” 

“So what about you two?” Mermista spoke to Sea Hawk and Bow. Adora found that conversation more interesting than the one Glimmer and Perfuma were having. “What were you doing?” 

“He wasn't cheating, if that’s what you think.” Bow said immediately. 

“Why would I…?” 

“I would never, ever, do such awful thing to my dearest girl, Mermista.” Said Sea Hawk, in a dramatic tone, making the girl blush. 

“Stop! I'm not your girl.”

Weren't they adorable? 

“But you guys look so cute together.” Adora said, touching her cheeks. Mostly for the desire of revenge against Mermista. 

“You stay out of this.” Mermista gave her "the look".

“Fine.” Adora raised her arms as if she were being arrested, trying very hard not to chuckle again. 

Once Mermista's attention was driven to Sea Hawk again, Bow seemed to notice that him and Adora were the only ones not involved in a silly argument regarding Elementary School classmates or confusing romantic statuses, so he moved his chair to be closer to Adora, who smiled at him.

“How’s it going?” he asked.

“Great, actually.” said Adora, shrinking her shoulders.

“Told you.” Bow winked, and Adora chuckled. 

“Yep. Told me.” She admitted, as she sighed. 

She didn’t feel like getting drunk that night. She was comfortable that way. Even in that moment, when Bow and she were in silence. But, well, that didn't really count. Being in silence with Bow wasn't awkward. 

Like, ever. 

“Sooooo...” He vacillated. 

“So?” Adora raised her eyebrow and smiled. 

“See any girl you like?” 

Adora blushed violently in a lapse of 2 seconds. She felt her whole face, from her forehead to her neck turning red, but she tried to roll with it casually. She knew it wasn't Bow's intention to make her feel awkward. He just wanted to make her feel comfortable with…her sexuality and stuff. 

“O-oh.” Adora babbled. “Well… they're all beautiful, I guess.” 

“Well, yeah, but: Do you like any of them?” 

“I don't know.” Adora heard her own voice on such low volume she almost felt she was unintentionally muttering. 

“You don't know.” Bow said, mockingly. Then, he got up. “Wanna go look for one?” 

“Pff.” Adora waved her hand. “No, thanks.” 

“It’ll be fun!” 

Bow wasn't the type of guy who would turn to peer pressure to get what he wanted, but he was indeed very insistent. 

“First of all: How on Earth you just go and look for a girl?” Adora asked, in an attempt to make him see how bad that plan was. 

Bow laughed and then grabbed by her wrist. 

“It’ll be fun.” He repeated, completely ignoring Adora's question. 

She looked into his eyes with mistrust. She was bad at flirting. Bad to the point she didn't even know when somebody was trying to get with her and, when she happened to like a girl, would just wait until she forgot about it. 

Bow's hand burned around her wrist and Adora gave up. Still, before standing up, with her other hand she took her glass and drank it all from one sip. She got dizzy, but tried to pretend she hadn't. 

“Let's do it.” She said, and Bow finally let go her hand. 

Bow smiled, knowing he had won. 

When they started leaving the table, the test of the guys were still focused on their respectively arguments, but even with that, they didn't go unnoticed. 

“Where are you going?” Glimmer asked. 

“Just to hang out.” Bow responded. “Be right back.” 

And they left without saying anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of watching Bow being the social butterfly he was, Adora started to get tired. One or two people had approached to her, but none of them girls, and her only response was to look uninterested. The second guy had given her the drink he had in his hands, but Adora had spilled in the trash (He seemed suspicious). 

Besides that, she had just stared and smiled at the strangers Bow was talking to. Sometimes, she would fade out and look at the dark spots in the distance, where there were drunk people making out or just talking (but mostly making out, from what Adora could see). For a moment, she even considered escaping as an option, but then she remembered Bow was just being kind, so she stayed. 

She stayed long enough to be there in the moment Bow got too caught up in a conversation with some guy named Kyle. And, when that happened, the interaction between Bow and him turned out to be so awkward (Kyle seemed to be really shy) Adora was only left with the option of looking away and pretending she wasn’t there in order to make it less uncomfortable.

It was only then, looking into the dark spots again, when she met her eyes. And it wasn’t a poetic way to say the first thing she found attractive about her were her eyes. Adora stared at them because she had heterochromia. Her skin was tanned, her hair was a mess around her hair…a hot kind of mess. Her right eye was blue. The other, green. 

Adora didn’t know a thing about her. She had never seen that girl in her life. But the first thing she realized was that she was beautiful. 

The second: That she was also staring at her. 

And, unlike Adora, she didn’t look embarrassed. In fact, she smiled very widely, making Adora blush in the process. 

Not knowing what to do, she waved her hand at her with an awkward smile, feeling like an idiot, then turned back at Bow, grabbing him by the arm. He, of course, got kind of worried about it and interrupted Kyle in the middle of a sentence. 

“What is it?” 

“O-oh …n-nothing. I just got…uhm…” 

“What? Are you anxious? Can you breath?” 

“Yes, yes! I can breath.” Adora said, trying to look calm. “I just got…shivers.” 

“Shivers?” Bow raised an eyebrow. “Are you cold?” 

“Uhm…is she okay?” Kyle asked, looking concerned. “Are you an asthmatic or something? I think I have my inhaler here somewhere.” 

“No!” Adora laughed nervously. “Guys, I’m fine! I’m totally fine! I’m just…cold. Yes. That’s it. I’m cold.”

“Do you want me to go to the car and bring your jacket?” Asked Bow. 

Adora thought about it. With the corner of her eye, she looked for Heterochromia Girl, but the place in which she was resting her back was now empty. The ones left were the two girls she was talking to before she had started looking at Adora. And, for some reason, that made her feel really frustrated. She wanted to look for Heterochromia Girl. 

And this was her opportunity. 

“Err... no.” Adora swallowed. “You can just…Give me the keys and I’ll go get it myself.”

“Are you sure?” Bow asked, slowly. “It’s dark outside.” 

“Pff, it’s not dark.” Adora answered. “I bet this place can be seen from Jupiter.” 

It was supposed to be a joke, but Bow didn’t even smile. Instead, he looked at her with hesitation and, reluctantly, gave her the keys. When she was saying goodbye, in a more effusive way than she would have wished, she could hear Bow in the distance, telling her to call him in case something happened.


	3. Chapter 3

And Heterochromia Girls was nowhere to be seen. But, at the same time, she was everywhere. Like, really. Because Adora had been seeing her in the middle of the crowd, but every time she tried to get closer, she seemed to fade away. Just like that. Like one of those cats that seemed to have the ability to teleport. 

The worst part of it all, was that she absolutely knew what she was doing. She had even showed Adora her tongue once, in the most childish act she had ever seen in her whole damn life.  
After ten minutes passed, Adora sensed Bow was starting to get worried, judging by the missed phone calls. So, in order to assure him she was okay, she stopped close to the bar to text him, saying she had gone to the car, but now she was headed to the bathroom, which was a lie, but, when she realized Bow could be staring at her from the distance, watching as she drowned in her own, poorly structured lies, she decided to actually do what she had told him. So, firstly, she started heading to the car. 

She crossed the room, surrounded by the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, until she found herself outside the club. 

And then she fell. 

Literally. 

Because, somehow, being in a rush, she forgot how slippery those stairs were. It was all so fast Adora didn’t realize she had fallen until she was on the floor. A pair of girls stopped by and one of them, with her hair dyed pink, grabbed her by the arm, to help her get up. The other just stepped aside, in front of Adora, so nobody but them could see the scene. 

“Honey, are you okay?” Asked the pink-haired girl, in genuine concern, as she helped Adora to get back on her feet. 

“I’m…” 

“Are you hurt?” Asked the other one. Her hair was dyed in a light blue tone, shaved from one side. 

“Not really.” Adora tried to smile. She was, indeed, hurt. Even from above, she could see the bleeding scratch in her left ankle. These two (lovely) ladies didn’t need to know about that, though. “I just slipped.” 

“You’re not planning to drive in this state, are you?” The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow. 

At first, Adora didn’t understand, but then she realized that that was just how ridiculous this whole situation was. She had fell. She had been on the floor for like four seconds after having slipped on the freaking stairs….and she wasn’t drunk. She wasn't even tipsy. As a matter of fact, she was completely sober. 

“I’m…” She cleared her throat. “I was just going to the restroom.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

It was like dealing with Bow all over again, and Adora wasn't in the mood for that anymore, so she just cut the conversation by thanking them and continued her way to the car. When the scratch in her ankle started itching, demanding to be noticed, she decided that going to the bathroom first was a better idea, so she changed her way.

The restrooms were actually outside of the club. Naturally, they were very fancy looking like the rest of the place but, also, they were…scary in some way, for the fact that there was very little light, and the light bulbs were on top of the mirrors placed by the wash basin space (there were three). That, mixed with the fact that the bathroom was pretty silent the moment Adora went in didn't make it seem much less creepy but, she thought, this was better than nothing. 

She took a paper towel from the dispenser, passed it through the water of one of the sinks and got into one knee to look at her ankle closely. The scratch wasn't that big of a deal but, still, it was annoyingly itchy, so she started cleaning it in order to get rid of the discomfort. 

That's when she heard the toilet being flushed. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help it and ended up looking up.

Heterochromia Girl stopped. 

Adora looked at her. 

Heterochromia Girl did too. 

They didn't say anything, but Adora got up. 

Heterochromia Girl smiled in a mischievous way and proceeded to wash her hands.

Adora didn't find the nerve to keep her eyes out of her. And she was so focused in that, that she almost jumped when she heard her speak.

“Could you hand me a paper towel, please?” 

Adora swallowed. 

“Are you talking to me?” 

Heterochromia Girl snorted. 

“Well, I may be talking to your shadow… Of course I'm talking to you, dork.” 

Gosh.

“Right.” Adora rolled her eyes and went back to the dispenser. She got the paper towel and then handed it over to the girl…after throwing the wet paper towel she had used to clean the scratch, of course. 

“Be careful with that.” Heterochromia Girl pointed Adora’s ankle with her head, as she dried her hands. “We don't want all your internal organs coming out from that huge ass wound.” 

“…It was itchy. I needed to clean it.” 

“Sure.” Heterochromia Girl laughed loudly, throw her used paper towel into the trash can and then she took out a makeup bag from her small purse. First, she put a new layer of a brownish nude lipstick over her lips. 

“What’s your name?” Heterochromia Girl asked. 

Adora didn't answer, being too busy looking as she put a layer of compact powder all over her face, staring at her reflection in the mirror, but also staring at Adora's reflection, waiting for her to respond. 

“…Adora.” 

Heterochromia Girl smiled. 

“Well…” She turned around to get a better view of Adora. 

She analyzed her from head to toe and then, in the smoothest voice Adora had ever heard in her whole life, she said:

“Hey, Adora.” 

And with that, what it needed to happen, happened. 

Exactly: Nothing. 

But, at the same time, everything.


	4. Chapter 4

The rush lasted long enough for Adora to have the courage to go after her. Their lips met in a violent, impatient way. Adora wrapped her hands around her so tightly she felt she was getting into her body. 

She touched her back as the kiss continued. Adora kept trying to get in touch with every little inch of her lips. She kissed her until she felt she was running out of air, but when she tried to stop, Heterochromia Girl took the lead. Adora felt her back touch the wall. Heterochromia Girl grabbed her hand and, although Adora didn't feel anything but need, she felt good. 

She touched her body again, trying to touch more of her skin, but sadly she was fully clothed. 

Adora groaned, given the fact that it wasn't fair. She was wearing a backless dress. Heterochromia Girl was obviously aware of that, so she stopped for a minute just to get rid of her jacked, which ended up on the floor. 

Adora took the lead again, and this time it was Heterochromia Girl's back the one placed against the wall. 

She put resistance, though. Without breaking the contact between her lips, she moved, until they were close to the sinks. 

“C'mon, Adora.” She whispered.

Adora didn't know exactly what she wanted, but still she lifted her until she was sitting on the sinks, with her legs wrapped around Adora's waist. Both kissing, touching, invading, exploring…  
Adora's mouth moved slowly into her neck, which caused the girl's body to tremble, as she put both of her hands on Adora's shoulder. She moved even lower, and Heterochromia Girl left out a kind of moan, which only caused Adora to feel the need to move her hands through her body, even through places she couldn’t really see in the dark. 

She felt a cold hand in one of her breasts, which sent a shiver down her spine. Heterochromia Girl found her way into her mouth again, while trying to massage Adora…a thing that was obviously not working, because she was squishing instead of touching and her breast had started to hurt a little. Still, Adora didn’t say anything. Instead, she just took the girl’s hand and started guiding it in a way she would stop hurting her. 

Heterochromia Girl's touch became tender. The kiss was still violent, but her hands were almost caring and her moans were soft.

Adora touched her hips as she kissed her neck again. She felt ten nails crawling into her back. She sighed.

And then, the phone rang. The bubble exploded. Heterochromia Girl was brought back to reality.

“Shit.” She said. “My Uber is coming.”

“Wh-“

But before she could say anything, Heterochromia Girl let go, jumped, grabbed her bag and jacket and, just like that, she left.

And Adora stayed. 

She stayed long enough to be able to process what had just happened. 

Long enough to see the compact powder right there, forgotten on the sink.


	5. Chapter 5

“Guys! Guys, guys, guys, guuuuys!”

“ADORA! WHERE WERE-“

“Girl, what happened to your lipstick?” 

“THERE’S NO TIME FOR THAT!” Adora wiped Mermista's hand away from her face in the most gently way she could. “Have you seen…this girl? She…S-she…"

“Woah! Adora, calm down!” Perfuma made one step forward and wrapped Adora into her arms, completely against her will. “Let’s just breath and be relaxed and…”

“What did she look like?” Asked Glimmer, above Perfuma’s voice, who was talking some nonsense about negative vibes and the forces of the Universe.

“WHO?!” 

“ADORA!” Glimmer groaned. “THE GIRL YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!” 

“STOP SCREAMING, YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!” 

“THEN WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?!” 

“I DON'T KNOW!” Adora felt like tearing up. “BEAUTIFUL!”

Then, it all became silent. 

“Wow.” Bow crossed his arms. “You know, I was really worried, but apparently you were like…having tons of fun and…”

“What? No!” Adora said nervously. “I was just …talking to this girl and suddenly she left and…” 

“Did she, like, choke and you saved her life by giving her mouth-to-mouth? “

“Mermista, no!” 

“But your lipstick…”

“That’s not the point!” Adora raised her voice. “We were just talking and unexpectedly she left but she forgot this thing.” 

Still feeling a little accelerated, she showed them the small container of the compact powder. 

“Uhm…” Glimmer touched her own chin. “And now that you're calmed: What did she look like? Besides beautiful, I mean.”

Adora blushed and coughed. Then, she spoke. 

“Her eyes….they were….in different colors.” 

Glimmer's expression changed completely from one moment to another, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Gosh.” She groaned, staring at Perfuma. “That’s your friend's friend.” 

“Who are you talking about?” 

“The one with the Rapunzel complex. The one I don’t…” 

“Oh! Catra! Yes! Entrapta's friend!” 

“Ca…who?” Adora asked in frustration. 

“Catra, silly.” Perfuma chuckled. “The girl you're looking for is Catra. She is apparently a very close friend of my Elementary School classmate. The one I was telling you about.” 

Catra. Who would call their kid like that? She certainly hoped it was just a nickname given by her friends. 

Adora groaned and, feeling exhausted, let her body fall into the closest chair. Bow started rubbing her shoulders.

“Hey.” Glimmer sighed. “It’s not that big of a deal. Maybe she had to go somewhere. Maybe it was an emergency. It has nothing to do with you.”

“I know.” Adora groaned. “Still…could you give this to her friends for me?” she handed the compact powder to Glimmer and Perfuma. They didn't even think about it for long before answering. 

“Of course.” Perfuma answered, taking the powder in her possession. “Don't worry.” 

“Be right back.” Glimmer announced as they left the table. 

Once they were gone, Adora covered her face and groaned, catching Bow's attention.

“Hey…is everything alright? What happened out there?” 

“Nothing.” Adora answered. She knew he didn't believe a word, but she finished her lie with dignity anyway. “Everything’s as fine as it could be. “


End file.
